30 Day OTP Challenge - ALL OF THE SHIPS
by javlatua
Summary: Another 30 Day OTP Challenge—but this time with 30 OTPs! Rating may go up for future chapters. If you have a certain pairing in mind, just scroll through the chapters and see if I have it. No particular order. SeaWy VietTai
1. Chapter 1

**i jumped on the bw.**

**So ja, Giraffe's doing this tumblr challenge (yay) , but it's not for one OTP. It's for 30 of my different OTPs B)))) (bc tbh i have too many otps i cant just choose one) THEY WILL BE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER JUST SAYING!**

**I'll try to do them every day. I hope I'll be able to.**

* * *

On the following days, draw/write your OTP:

01 - Holding hands

02 - Cuddling somewhere

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

04 - On a date

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing each others' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing onesies

12 - Making out

13 - Eating ice-cream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, etc.)

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together (This can be anything from watching TV to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side by side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into each others' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot (Once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. Day One - Sealand x Wy (SeaWy)

**Day One - Holding Hands **

**SeaWy - Sealand x Wy**

"When can we ride the London Eye and go to Big Ben? Downtown is so boring! I don't want to see all these shops and rubbish! I want to ride! Ughh, London is _soooo_ boring!"

"Sealand, for the love of all things sane, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" England yelled at the complaining boy.

"Yo, calm down, England!" America laughed. "But he's right. We should get to the cooler parts of London. Hey Canada, c'mon, let's check out this store!"

"Eh?!" Canada spluttered as he was dragged off to a womans' clothing store. "A-America, why here?"

"Three words, dude. Hot. British. Chicks!"

"Those bloody idiots," England sighed as he stared from America and Canada to Australia chatting the ears off New Zealand in disdain ("How ya like it in the Big Smoke*, eh, NZ?" "I've been here before, Australia."). "Why can't we just have a _normal_ tour?"

He felt a tug on his coat. "Hey, Jerk, did you hear me? THE LONDON EYE! And you said we were going on a boat, remember? I knew your thick head would forget!"

"Why did I decide to bring you along, you little brat?"

Wy groaned. She normally she'd be excited for family get-togethers, but her family was a bit...crazy. No, more than a bit. _Really_ crazy. Well, New Zealand was cool. Everyone else was weird._  
_

Especially him. "Jerk England's such a bother, isn't he, Wy?"

Wy rolled her eyes. "You're a bother, you pom**," she teased.

Sealand seemingly ignored that comment. "But he's just so rude to me! You know, if he'd just man up and acknowledge me as a country we wouldn't be having this problem!"

The micronation went on about how he hated England. Wy sighed while she and Sealand lagged at the back of the group. Sealand was her good friend, but he could definitely be a handful sometimes. She half listened to him rant on as she ambled down the busy London street, getting a feel of the city. It was so much different than her small, relatively quiet home, but Wy decided she liked it. It had a different aura than Sydney, where Australia had brought her a few years ago. London felt...bigger, somehow. More lively. It was exciting.

Wy was so immersed in the grand (and _not_ boring, might she add) sights of downtown London that she hadn't even realized that she was walking into the highway until Australia shouted "WY! Watch out!"

Said girl turned at her name, but then she saw a truck speeding right towards her, the driver asleep. Wy was frozen with shock for a split second, but just as she was about to jump out of the truck's path a hand pulled her back and she ran to the sidewalk.

"Are you okay, Wy?" Sealand asked as they were safely on the sidewalk. She spotted the rest of the group across from them, having already crossed the road. A police car had went up to the now stopped car, and the driver was awake and dealing with the officers. A few adults near them echoed Sealand's question.

"...Yeah. Thank you," Wy smiled at Sealand, and he grinned back.

"HEY GUYS! YOU OKAY? CROSS THE ROAD! SAFELY!" The two micronations immediately recognized America's booming voice. Wy was about to step onto the street, but Sealand grabbed her hand. Blushing slightly, Wy asked, "Wh—"

"J-Just in case!" Sealand explained quickly, blushing as well. Wy rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked onto the road together.

As they were nearing the other side, Hutt River glanced at their hands and sent her a smug, knowing look. She blushed, shooting him a dirty look.

"What?" Sealand questioned.

"Uh, nothing. My brother is just being a dipstick," Wy glared.

"Why—oh."

"Whatever," Wy muttered, blushing again.

Once they'd reached the sidewalk, everyone started fretting over Wy and scolding her for not paying attention and sighing in relief and cursing that "goddamn _idiot_ of a driver" and denying Sealand's claim that his heroic act deserved an upgrade to nation status. Wy didn't even notice she and Sealand were still holding hands until they turned a curve and she felt a slight tug on her arm. Wy then went to pull her hand back gently, but realized Sealand was still tightly grasping on to it. "Um, Sealand...?"

"Hmm?" Sealand smiled at her. She directed her gaze pointedly at their intertwined hands. He blushed violently and quickly let go.

"Thanks," Wy said, but she didn't mean it. Her hand felt kind of empty now without that warm, tight hold.

**[A/N]: *****Big Smoke - Australian slang for big city**

**** Pom - Australian slang for British person**

**I've never been to London or Sydney, but I simply assumed...? (btw, I know there are very little car crashes in london but I don't rightly care. It's bound to happen anyway) And sorry it's so short and lame**


	3. Day Two - Vietnam x Taiwan (VietTai)

**Day Two - Cuddling Somewhere**

**VietTai - Vietnam x Taiwan**

I walked at the edge of the rice plantation, surveying my hard work and deeming it good for the day. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and finally arrived onto dry grass without rice plants. My nón lá* askew, I let myself relax and slid down a banana tree in a laying down position.

This was usually my favorite part of the day. The moment you begin to relax after a day's worth of grueling work. When you see the benefits of your efforts through your squinted eyes, then close them in contentment, knowing that you did good and now rewarding yourself. That moment of sweaty satisfaction is one I enjoy living over and over.

The bright disc of sunlight was nearing it's end too, after a taxing day of giving energy and light and warmth; finally sinking into the horizon with it's pleased gratification leaking out in the vivid colors of the sunset.

It was a beautiful sight, and so through half squeezed eyes I lay in awe staring at the sunset.

Soon, the hypnotic colors made me drowsy, and I drifted off to sleep...

...Only to be woken up a mere few hours later by a cheerful voice.

"Vietnam! Nǐhǎo!"

Startled by the sudden sound, I woke up from my light nap.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, slowly arising. "Oh, chào**, Taiwan,"

Taiwan smiled brightly at me and sat next to me, leaning on the tree. I could easily say Taiwan was my best friend of all the East Asians, even all the countries. Although she was a bit too...eccentric, she was sweet and strong-willed. She was fun to hang out with. However, although we were best friends, I sometimes felt a different way towards her. It was more affectionate, but in a weird way. It often confused me, so I didn't like to think about it.

"So what were you doing just now?" Taiwan wondered aloud.

"Nothing special," I answered. "I just finished working on the rice plantation, and I was just sleeping. Why'd you come by?"

Taiwan shrugged. "I don't know, I just felt like it. Korea came to our house and he was being especially annoying today, so I wanted to escape. I figured Japan wouldn't, um, appreciate me being at his house so I came here! Besides, I haven't seen you in the _longest_ time, and I love your house!" She beamed at me.

I gave her a tiny smile back (at least, I hope it looked like a smile—Thailand better have been successful at teaching me how***). "Cám ơn.^ But, why would you think Japan won't appreciate your visit?" My small smile immediately turned into a concerned frown.

Taiwan waved it off with her hand, but her eyes were sad. "Ah, it's nothing,"

I sent her an unimpressed look. "No. You mentioned it, and now you have to tell me. You basically asked for me to worry about you. What happened?"

"No! It doesn't matter. So...how's you government?" she asked in a weak attempt to change the subject.

"It matters now! Come on, please? Just tell me. Is he acting bad? Did Japan do anything to you? Hmm, _would_ he do anything to you...?"

Taiwan looked horrified. "_What_?! NO! Why would you think that?"

Wait, what—_oh_. I shook my head frantically. "I didn't mean it like that! But I really won't know what to think since you're not telling me!"

"Hǎo ba^^, I'll tell you!" Taiwan relented crossly. "But it's not a big deal—I mean, it's just, we're not like we used to be, you know? Lately when I come, he just doesn't talk to me as much and only acts polite—but he's polite to everyone! We used to be able to tease each other, and now it's sort of distant? And he only acknowledges me when I talk to him and he barely answers my texts! I don't know if he thinks I'm his friend anymore and—okay, never mind, I'm being stupid, sorry."

I was shocked. It wasn't like Taiwan to get so upset over something like this. Usually when she worried about something she preferred to forget about it and move on, but now she looked on the verge of tears. I never had been one for comforting, but I used my Taiwan-instincts and cautiously leaned in for a hug. Did I have to say something? I had no idea what to say, so I decided to keep silent and let Taiwan shed a few traitorous tears.

She let go of me quickly (which made me a bit disappointed) and sniffed. "But, I mean, I'm okay. I'll forget about it. The only thing I was upset about is what did I do wrong? Is he mad at me? I just don't want our relationship to shatter...not after all we've been through," She grew quiet at the end.

Perhaps it was inappropriate due to the setting, but I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of jealousy. Taiwan never acted this miserable about anyone, but now she was blubbering about _Japan_? Why Japan? Why not me? It was this irrefutable schoolgirl jealousy that made me brainlessly scoot towards Taiwan and mumble, "Well, at least you know our relationship will never shatter,"

Taiwan looked at me, surprised, but then grinned. "Aw, I know that, Vietnam! You're so cute!" I blushed and was about to scoot back when suddenly Taiwan laid her head on my shoulder. I blinked, surprised, and my blush became more prominent.

"Thank you, Yuènán.^^^ I feel a lot better. You don't know how much that means to me," Taiwan said softly, snuggling in a bit closer.

I gazed over at the fading sun. "...You're welcome, Đài Loan,"

Taiwan sighed in content and I stared at her a bit. Cautiously, I rested my head on hers and winced as I did so. But Taiwan responded warmly to it, and wrapped her arms around me. I looked down, shocked, but a ghost of a smile graced my lips and, with irrefutable schoolgirl fondness, did the same. We leaned in to one another, holding each other close, overlooking the rice plantation in silence under the dying sunlight. It was a strange feeling (I had never before touched someone so intimately!) but it made me feel warm.

And I knew that no amount of relaxation would give me as much satisfaction as cuddling with Taiwan gave to me.

**[A/N]: *Nón lá (Vietnamese for 'leaf hat') - conical Asian hat, used primarily as protection against sun or rain**

****Chào - Vietnamese for 'hello'**

*****Referring to that time when Vietnam needed Thailand as a smile coach in the Bloodbath 2011 because her face was too tense to smile properly :)**

**^Cám ơn - Vietnamese for 'thank you'**

**^^Hǎo ba - Chinese for something like 'okay, fine' or 'ugh, okay'**

**^^^Yuènán - Chinese for 'Vietnam'**

**¤Đài Loan - Vietnamese for 'Taiwan'**

**holy shit that's a lot of footnotes (and i'm sure you know what nǐhǎo means so)**

**UGH SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE LAST THREE DAY MY INTERNET WENT BUST but here you go now**

**so sorry if it's lame, i tried to finish it as fast as i could**

**also gomen if it's kinda slow and boring at the beginning**


End file.
